gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
AGN-0P "Anti Gundam"
Technology and Combat Characteristics The 'Technology and Combat Characteristics' will be revealed as the story 'The Anti Gundam' goes on revealing data, hints, etc.. Armaments *'AGN R-Arm Dire Blaster' :This weapon system feature is unlockable when the user gathered enough combat data from the enemy, the units wrist and hands will transform into a Dire Blaster, however the weapon has a time limit on how long it's usable around 5-7 minutes not only it has a time limit, but the weapon system feature will lock itself again until another combat data has been gathered usable roughly about over 35%. The more data has been gathered (65%+), the increase of firepower, penetration against special shieldings and longer distances.The Dire Blaster Matches the GN Twin buster rifle at full power, when it reaches 100% combat data. *'AGN L-Arm Wrist Mounted Dire Beam Saber' :The unit can use a beam saber that is located on its side wrist, the dire beam saber is quit different from other beam sabers, it is slightly longer and wider. *'AGN L-Arm Wrist Beam Vulcan' :The AGN Wrist Beam Vulcans is the units main default weapon, the AGN Wrist Beam Vulcan are capable of firing a low-caliber with a high rate of fire that is located on the units side wrist . They are much more powerful than the GN Vulcans that the GNX & Celestial Being's Mobile suit uses. *'AGN Claw' :A hand to hand melee combat weapon. The AGN Claw is a strong manipulator hand that doubles as a AGN Particle that is infused in a claw weapon thus will be able to penetrate GN-Field unit or any special shieldings. System Features *'Hypa Jump System' :This is a special jump system: it lets the units leg accelerate and jump 15x higher than an ordinary mobile suit can. It's original waiting accelerating jumping time is usually 3 seconds, but for a more higher jumping height the unit has to wait for at least 5+ seconds (15x-25x). The unit can only Jump/Accelerate 10x then the units leg will cool off. *'Hypa Jump Particle Cooling system' :This lets the units Hypa Jump system leg cool off, for 3 minutes the vent is located on the units side foot and below its ankle then the 'Hypa Jump System' is usable again. *'Anti Trans-Am System' :Similar to Trans-Am system but it 6x more powerful, completely surpassing it's rival system. The system can be turned off anytime by voice command or manual alone. *'Security Defense mechanism protocol' :The Security Defense mechanism protocol 'is much different compared to Individual Information Attestation System. When registry for new pilots, the user firstly has to put his/her finger on a terminal hole in front of the cockpit screen, once it touches and holds it down for 3 seconds, a small like-needle pierces it, obtaining the user's blood sample. Once it obtains the blood sample the screen will then start up, making a new pilot information registration, giving full access of the unit. When needed to pilot the suit again the user will have to put his finger again on the terminal it scans the user's finger, if correct the user will gain authorities if not, the fraud will be electrocuted. *'AGN Vent-Booster :This lets the unit dash for a duration time 30 second, it will replenish if the vent-booster isn't activated also depends on how much amount of vent-booster time is left as well. Optional Equipments *'AGN-0P-YCJDG AP "yeniçeri Guard Armor Pack"' : *'AGN-0P-HAB AP "Heavy Armored Bruiser Armor Pack"' : *'AGN-0P-TS FP "Tempest Storm Flight Pack"' : Unique Aspects *'AGN Impact Field Armor' :An Invisible particle that is coated within the units armor, it can repel beam weapons, sabers and solid swords except for GN coated swords. In other words a special shielding that is capable of repelling types weapons on impact. *'Anti-Gundam Combat Data System' :It can gathered mass amounts of data by combat, whether by staring at an opponent, interacting with it or when the enemy is firing upon you, as the system analyze, the amount of percentage it receives by 5%+ per 6.6 second, then it adds and stores it in the data, therefore it is for the R-Arm Dire Blaster. *'Enhanced Accelerator' :This enhances the units legs, when about to accelerate the units running speed covering distance increases 3x more powerful than an ordinary mobile suit running length, acceleration, and step distance. Not only by that, the units leg has an enhanced durability when running for a longer periods of time and jumping height. History Notes & Trivia *AGN-0P Stands for 'Anti Gundam Nucleus - Zero Prototype'. *Most weapon features are labeled as 'AGN' instead of 'GN' in other words its to counter against GN equipped unit. *AGN-0P Bares one of 'Hulks' Characteristics, such as Jumping Height. Special important note about the units concept design (Please Read) NOTE: 'REMEMBER' This units concept designs is originally based on my 3D Model for my game, but it's not a gundam, it still retains its Model Number Except its not GN Related or Gundam 00 Related also it still retains its unit purpose type - Anti Mechanoid Light Weight Close Quarters Combat Prototype Ground Unit but its not an Gundam 'RELATED' Mecha, I just 'CONVERTED' it For gundamfanon for gundam 00 timeline and for my fanfiction story. The Image & Concept Designs of both original and conversion unit(From Original concept Design converted to Gundam 00 tech(Anti Gundam)) will be shown soon. Original Concept Armaments and Systems: (AM Means Anti-Mechanoid) *Unknown Powerplant *AM Dire Blaster *AM L-Arm Wrist Mounted Dire Blade *Hypa Jump System *Hypa Jump Cooling system *Security Defense mechanism protocol *AM Vent Booster *AM Impact Shield Armor *Anti-Mechanoid Combat Data System *Enhanced Accelerator Conversion Concept: (Anti-Gundam|AGN) *AGN Drive *AGN Dire Blaster *AGN L-Arm Wrist Mounted Dire Beam Saber *AGN L-Arm Wrist Beam Vulcan *AGN Claw *Hypa Jump System *Hypa Jump Particle Cooling system *Anti Trans-Am System *Security Defense mechanism protocol *AGN Vent Booster *AGN-0P-YCJDG AP "yeniçeri Guard Armor Pack" *AGN-0P-HAB AP "Heavy Armored Bruiser Armor Pack" *AGN-0P-TS FP "Tempest Storm Flight Pack" *AGN Impact Field Armor *Anti-Gundam Combat Data System *Enhanced Accelerator Basically change it's design appearances into a gundam and rename and added system, Equipments etc... Thank you for reading this rushed important note!!! Ahead01